Sabrina Rose
Sabrina Rose (사브리나 로즈 Sabeulina Lojeu)Cho, Jung-man (2008). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 7: Chapter 30: Page 7. super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-3071-9 is a High Ranking Witch with power over roses. She is working for South and led a group of witches against the WHs, until they were obliterated. She was presumed dead after Tasha Godspell supposedly destroyed her but was revealed alive in South's Castle. Appearance Rose is an average height woman with a slim, buxom body with short, slightly unruly blonde hair that frames her face and bright green eyes. Her outfit consists of a white collar around her neck connected to a red tie that goes down in between her breasts, a short, revealing red dress which goes from the top part of her chest and ends at the top of her thighs with unattached, red sleeves that begin halfway between her shoulders and her elbows, both ends have frills. The dress is accented with a midriff, white jacket of a sort that goes on her shoulders and around her neck with a round, loose collar, an open area revealing the front part of her chest, down her arms, splitting up into multiple parts with balls at the end of each one, which represents jester bells, a strip that goes around her chest in the lower rib area and a part that goes down each leg with jester bells at the end. Her Hat is a bowl-shaped topper with two large and very long tassels that flare out into teardrop shapes and that are tied at the end with red cloth poking out. Completing the outfit are two high heeled ankle boots, with the ankle part bulged out, seemingly reminiscent to short, loose, legwarmers. Rose loses her left eye after it is shot by Tasha in their second battle. She currently wears a triangular eyepatch. Personality Rose is shown to be an extremely prideful witch with a deep hatred of humans, considering them less than insects. She expresses this hatred and prejudice with a passion, going so far as to throw a tantrum when two human supporters are at a meeting where she thought only high ranking witches were to attendCho, Jung-man (Trans.) (2007). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 4: Chapter 15: Page 34. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-4462-4 but during her battle against the A-Class WHs, she shows some respect to Tarras Doberg. It has been shown that South is the only one shown to make her temporarily ignore this problem, something other fellow high ranking witches aren't able to do, most likely because her fear or respect towards South is greater than her hatred towards humans. Her contempt extend toward her kinCho, Jung-man (Trans.)(2008). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 7: Chapter 29: Page 12. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-3071-9 as well, as she immediately found that the team she led was "worthless" for losing to a group of humans and threw aside her compatriots remorselessly. This superiority complex carried on even when Tasha transformed in front of her eyes and cast a series of high-level attacks that completely obliterated her and all of her Supporter's roses at the time. Befitting of her theme, she treasures her roses and would go so far as to give death threats towards those who would dare touch them. This can also be attributed to survival, as she can continue to exist so long as her roses do. Story History Any exact details regarding Rose's history are as of yet unknown, other than the obvious facts that she was once a human, but turned into a witch at some point and later joined South's army; as witches do not always visibly age, hers can only be estimated. Rose met with Tarras when he was young where he learnt about her power's. The Other Magic Marksman Arc At South's first shown meeting, she became extremely furious due to the presence of Lee Bairong and Lancelot du Lac, even when she was in the company of fellow witches with a similar rank to her who also follow the same leader. Her anger didn't cool down even when she was told that they were supporters as she demanded to know who the witches that possessed them were. She only calmed down after South told her that she was the one that invited the two. When South asked her if she had any problem with the two of them she replied with enthusiasm that she didn't. Rose appears next to South after South destroys the WH Southern Center. After seeing South's disappointment, she assures that with her roses she should be able to find the other WH centers soon. Seeing South leave, she wonders where South is heading. The Knight and Rose Arc Rose sent out a group of witches to intercept the WH's train heading south, trapping the train with rose vines. After her team was defeated, she appears above the train without anyone aside from Tarras noticing. She summons a wave of vines to attack Tasha which injures Halloween who protected him. When she sends a second vine at Tasha, Xing grabs it with his hand. As Tarras, Xing and Cougar face off against her, she expresses her shame towards her team. Xing appears behind her, punching her in the stomach while telling her she's the same as her subordinates. Her body bursts into petals but many other clones appear around Xing and she praises him on his skill. Sabrina tells the WHs that she exists as long as her roses do. Tarras recognizes her as a fellow spirit user and describes her powers to Xing. Cougar sends an electric shock through Rose's vines, burning two hundred roses. Rose appears behind Cougar and shows her whole forest of roses. Tarras detects Veetar underground and attempts to use his Earth Spirit but is unable to due to interference from Veetar. Rose mocks him for his self-confidence and Cougar and Xing join in the teasing but that causes Tarras to successfully summon an attack much to Rose's surprise. Rose attacks the WHs with her thorns again but Tarras blocks it with his Earth. Rose decides to end the battle quickly but Tasha arrives shortly after, telling the other WHs to hold her off for a minute. Cougar, Xing and Tarras managed to hold her off while Tasha activated the Moirai's Confinement. With his increased power, Tasha surrounds Rose's whole forest using his Battlefield and drains her mana with his magic's snow. Sensing Tasha's strength, she attempts to increase the number of roses but Tasha notices this and fires his gun past her shoulders, destroying a large area. Rose directs many of her vines at him but Tasha fires up into the sky and makes the attacks split into a bullet shower destroying millions of roses. Before her last moments, Rose is surprised at how a human could have so much strength. Training in Wonderland Arc It turns out, however, that Rose is still alive, she had one of her roses hidden deep within South's Castle and was kept alive that way. Since her supposed death, she's been using East's roses to feed information for South. When Guinevere gets near her rose, she threatens the former that she would kill her if she touched it. She appears again when she orders Veetar to attack East's cottage. East protects everyone in the cottage and herself from Veetar's vines, then asks Rose her reason of coming. Rose states her business with Tasha and soon after, Halloween is fighting Rose only to take down her replicas. Later in the battle, Tasha recognizes that the none of the copies of Rose are real and that the real Rose is looking afar from a mountain. It turns out the Rose from afar was real, so when Tasha shot her, a pool of blood seeped from her body. Rose's body and Veetar's vines disappear, turning into rose petals which takes Rose to South's castle. At South's castle, Veetar's vital rose, the rose in the glass case withers and dies. Rose becomes enraged by her defeat by Tasha, and her supporter's death. She screams that she will kill Tasha, and in her scream she destroys a part of the castle. Lee and Lancelot show up with Lee knocking Rose out to stop her from destroying other parts of the castle. Lancelot reveals that what connected Rose and Veetar was Rose's eye, and with Veetar's death, Rose will never be able to defeat Tasha, as her body was damaged physically, and mentally. Invasion Arc She traveled with Lancelot to be summoned later by Varete. However, she went on ahead to find Tasha herself in hopes to defeat him. She is seen with an eyepatch over her eye as a sign of her deceased supporter. Powers and Abilities Sabrina Rose is one of the deadliest high-ranking witches beneath South, with a power to match her status, superior of A-Class level WH but far beneath of an S-Class. Her abilities as a witch include the following: Mana Source (마력의 원천 Malyeog-ui Woncheon): Like all witches, Rose produces her own mana which can be used to enhance her physical abilities in many aspects or to cast spells. It takes longer for witches to enhance their physical capabilities compared to chi users but the effects last for a full day. *'Enhanced Speed': The mana produced can increase the speed the witch can function. *'Enhanced Strength': Attacks reinforced with mana are more powerful than ordinary attacks. *'Enhanced Durability': By reinforcing their body with mana, witches are able to withstand attacks ordinary humans aren't able to. *'Quicker Recovery': Mana allows the witch's wounds to heal at a more rapid rate. Mana Manipulation: After a witches' awakening, she can figure out how mana works instantly and manipulate it as naturally as she breathes. Mana Storage: All witches are capable of naturally storing mana within their body, although to a limited extent. Perception: A trait all witches possess, the ability to see mana. Supporter Veetar (비탈 Bital): A high-level plant spirit that manifests as thousands of rose blossoms and thorny vines capable of controlled growth. She has the power of infinite reproduction and plant cloning, meaning she can make a perfect copy of herself for each rose, and can replenish the copies so long as at least one rose is left. Veetar's roses and vines are filled with so much mana from the land, that they are considered sharper and harder than any legendary swords. Veetar normal form is that of a miles long thorn garden. The spirit's power can hinder Earth Spirit's abilities to an extent. This Supporter was later destroyed by Tasha Godspell, depriving Sabrina of all of its powers and causing her both physical and psychological damage in the process. *'Infinite Reproduction': Veetar is capable of duplicating at a rapid rate, capable of creating entire forests in a matter of seconds and possess extremely high rate of regeneration. *'Rose Clones': Created by transforming any rose in her garden into a perfect clone, they have the same strength, intelligence and ability than the original, allowing Sabrina to create an entire army of high level witches within seconds and making her near impossible to kill with anything less than an S-Class opponent. *'Vine Field': The second ability of her garden is to create hundreds of vines that can act as whips, lances, shields and swords and can attack by the hundreds at super-sonic velocity from almost any angle possible. They are also extremely poisonous, needing Tasha to invoke the song of Moriae to be capable of saving Mordred by pumping insane levels of mana into her body after she was impaled by them. *'Razor Petals': The mana infused in the petals makes them sharp enough to cut rocks in midair by their weight alone and almost indestructible. They normally act as an airborne trap extending in radius of miles around Sabrina and her preys, to the point that not even Xing at his fastest can avoid them; this however can be countered to an extent if they are paired by objects infused with mana or attacked with A-class level energy blasts. *'Rose Sensors': All roses that exist in the world whether they be exact copies of Rose or not will send information to her, making her second only to Diana Basil in espionage and data gathering. Equipment Witch Hat (마녀의 모자 Manyeo-ui Moja): The hat is where the Mana Source is located and can store an endless amount of mana but when lost, the mana can't be retrieved from the missing hat. Oddly enough, the hat is made from mana itself. Flight Shoes: Rose equipped herself with shoes that are capable of flying around. Wing-like features emanate from the shoes that show when she is using them. Relationships South Whenever a Witch gets out of line within her organization, South can easily put them back into place and Sabrina Rose is no exception. This was seen during the witches meeting where she was the only one to calm down Rose quickly and effectively when all others failed (and barely attempted) to do so. This shows that Rose either highly respects South or is terrified of angering her. Rose also shows a lot more prejudice against humans than South (at least openly so) and is far less excepting of human supporters than South, and her fear of South is her only reason to tolerate them. Rose seems to be highly valued by South due to her supporter's ability to spy on any location that has roses, and thus allow her access to knowledge such as East's location. Her team Rose led an unnamed team of at least seven Witches equivalent to B-class WHs, all of whom were under her complete and utter control. They were highly respectful towards her gracing her with the "-nim" honorific and carrying out her orders to the best of their ability. However, when they were effortlessly defeated by a mere four humans, she cast them aside without a second thought. Though she was later defeated by one of those humans, it remains unclear if her opinion towards the compatriots that she threw away has changed at all. Tarras Doberg Despite her hatred towards humans Rose did refer to Tarras using his surname with an honorific. Tarras also mentions that he met her when he was a kid, and witnessed her Supporter's abilities. Though the details of their encounter(s) and past relationship (if any) are a bit unclear and have only been mentioned in passing, said encounter made enough of an impact on both parties that they remembered each other immediately upon seeing each other again. Besides mentioning that he met her when he was young, the only other thing that Tarras mentioned was that she was a "follower of a plant god". Past aside, this did not stop either from attacking each other. Tasha Godspell Rose clearly hates Tasha. She truly believes herself above him, due to him being a human, and couldn't accept any of her defeats by him, even going as far as insulting him while he had the upper hand in battle. During their second battle, she continues to deem herself better despite her first loss, and when she is defeated a second time, she vows to kill him brutally. Trivia *Sabrina Rose is the only witch working under South to have a last name. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:South's Group Category:Adversaries